Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a generation control method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a generation control method for a vehicle which determines whether a driving state of a vehicle is a deceleration driving state, an acceleration driving state, or a constant speed driving state and controls an alternator to start generating power to charge a battery if it is determined that the vehicle is in the deceleration driving state, controls a turbo compound module to start generating power to charge the battery if it is determined that the vehicle is in the acceleration driving state, and controls the turbo compound module to start generating power to charge the battery if it is determined that the vehicle is in the constant speed driving state, and controls the alternator to start generating power to subsidiarily charge the battery when the generation of the turbo compound module does not charge the battery to exceed a predetermined voltage.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a generation control using the existing first generation alternator and second generation alternator, FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a flow of energy when a vehicle is in an acceleration driving state and a constant speed driving state in the generation control using the existing second generation alternator, and FIG. 3 is a block diagram illustrating the flow of energy when the vehicle is in a deceleration driving state in the generation control using the existing second generation alternator.
In the generation control technologies according to the related art, there is a generation control technology using an alternator (or generator) 10 controlling generation timing of the alternator. Here, the generation control technology may mean a technology of producing electric energy using a driving state of a vehicle.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, as the generation control technology using the alternator for controlling the generation timing of the alternator depending on a state of an engine and a vehicle to improve fuel economy, there are the generation control technology 5 using the first generation alternator and the generation control technology 6 using the second generation alternator.
In more detail, the generation control technology using the first generation alternator reduces an engine load by minimizing the generation using the alternator when the vehicle is in an acceleration driving state or a constant speed driving state 4 and maximizes the generation using the alternator when the vehicle is in the deceleration driving state.
Further, the generation control technology using the second generation alternator stops the generation using the alternator when the vehicle is in an acceleration driving state or a constant speed driving state and maximizes the generation using the alternator when the vehicle is in the deceleration driving state.
Therefore, the electric energy generated by the alternator 10 is stored in an energy storage device 30 and the stored energy is output to an electric field load 40.
Meanwhile, a turbo compound module may be configured by combining a generator 10 with a turbo charger module. Further, the turbo compound module may produce electric energy.
FIG. 4 is a diagram illustrating a generation control using the turbo compound module. Referring to FIG. 4, the generation control using the turbo compound module is a generation control using rotational energy of the turbo charger module by exhaust gas of a turbo engine and has a generation quantity varying depending on a flow rate of the exhaust gas. In more detail, the generation control 7 using the turbo compound module maximizes the power generation using the turbo compound module when the vehicle is in the acceleration driving state or the constant speed driving state and stops the power generation using the turbo compound module when the vehicle is in the deceleration driving state.
As described above, the existing generation control technology using the alternator generates power only when the vehicle is in the deceleration driving and stops the generation when the vehicle is in the acceleration driving state or the constant speed state. As a result, the existing generation control technology has a problem in that the generation efficiency may not be optimized. Therefore, a generation control method for a vehicle capable of producing electric energy using a driving state of a vehicle even when the vehicle is in the deceleration driving state or the vehicle is in the acceleration driving state or the constant speed driving state is required.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.